


Их темные сады

by Red_Dragon2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragon2020/pseuds/Red_Dragon2020
Summary: Написано для командного конкурса фантастического рассказа "Радуга-фест" на тему "Даже если бы я знал, что завтра наступит конец света, я все равно посадил бы яблоню"
Kudos: 2





	Их темные сады

У собаки было четыре глаза. Она стояла у плетня крайнего дома и внимательно наблюдала за караваном, но лаять и бросаться пока не собиралась. Пока.  
Никакая это была не собака на самом деле, но думать про нее так было куда легче, чем раз за разом проговаривать про себя навязшую в зубах правду. За полтора года Эйлун успел привыкнуть, но так и не смог принять произошедшее — как, пожалуй, смогли жители этой деревни. Раз уж посадили демоненка охранять околицу.  
Караван двигался медленно, Эйлун успел бы в подробностях рассмотреть животное, только притворяющееся животным, если бы захотел. Он не хотел совсем. День выдался неудачным, моросил дождь, осень выдалась ранней и ночью уже подмораживало, по пути сюда Эйлун надеялся на горячий ужин и ночь под крышей, может даже и в тепле, но теперь... на что еще способны местные, что на самом деле творится за закрытыми дверьми, когда опускается ночь и когда звенит высокий полуденный жар? Что за колосья растят они в полях и что за плоды в их садах, за высокими плетнями, под неподвижным четырехглазым взглядом этой нечисти?  
Думать так было несправедливо.  
О милосердная Бригита, наставь в путях своих... Нет. Он не должен молиться, более того — не смеет это делать. Вот уже полтора года, как он не договаривал слова до конца. Все равно ответа бы не последовало.  
Вот уже полтора года, как Лоонуа — и все прочие королевства, сколько бы их ни было на свете — жила без своих богов. Кое-как, харкая кровью и гнилью, воняя падалью, разлагаясь, надо думать, с каждым днем, но еще жила. И кое-кто, как видно, начал приспосабливаться к новому порядку вещей.  
Эйлун и сам пытался приспособиться — а что ему оставалось? Последователи Бригиты не были воинами, они были странствующими учеными, лекарями и ремесленниками. Сейчас из всего этого Эйлун мог только странствовать.  
В одиночку было опасно, поэтому в конце концов он прибился к этому каравану бродячих скоморохов, ему дали место на повозке в обмен на часть общей работы по лагерю и — иногда — его лекарские услуги. Бригита больше не осеняла его своим благословением, но знания о травах, о теле и циркулирующих в нем жидкостях никуда не делись.  
А потом от белой лихорадки умер шедший с ними торговец, и Эйлуну достался его короб, полный всякой мелочью, пользующейся спросом. Ленты, гребешки, кресала, иглы, порошки от болей, никчемные амулеты, назови безделицу — и почти наверняка найдется где-нибудь в глубине. Так он стал еще и торговцем вразнос.  
Дела шли ни шатко, ни валко. Труппа поворачивала то на восток, то на север, стараясь держаться подальше от побережья (после пришествия демонов море стало совсем ненадежным), и первые заморозки настигли их слишком далеко к северу. Нужно было возвращаться, поэтому теперь они ехали на юг, пока еще опережая непогоду. Эйлун слышал разговоры о том, чтобы провести зиму в Кор-Исе — если, конечно, он все еще стоит на своем месте. Слухи ходили разные. Самому ему было почти все равно.  
Тележное колесо скрипнуло, переваливая через ухаб. Их процессия привлекала все больше народу, в основном, конечно, детей — они бросали свои дела и бежали следом, дивясь на мохноногих лошадей в упряжи и на облупившуюся, вылинявшую, но все еще местами яркую краску на повозках.  
Деревня эта была совершенно такая же, как с полсотни других, слившихся в голове Эйлуна в один бесконечный образ — низкие дома вдоль раскатанной дороги, разбитые горшки на плетне, сладкий запах сена в хлеву — сено удивляло больше всего; несмотря ни на что, земля родила по-прежнему, и не сплошь какую-нибудь пакость, чего можно было бы ожидать.  
Сельская жизнь уж точно шла почти прежним чередом — собрали какой-никакой урожай, готовились к зиме, вот и скоморохи тут, всё развлечение. Как будто ничего не случилось. Как будто так и надо, будто и раньше нельзя было ходить в лес поодиночке и работать в полдень, будто нужно было беречься выходить за ограду и остерегаться соседа, если тот вдруг начинал на тебя странно поглядывать из-под пробивающихся рогов. Будто никто не прокусывал козам горло, стоило не запереть хлев на ночь и не обойти его с солью и орешником.  
Эйлун никак не мог их, таких, понять. Для него мир сдвинулся с места, перевернулся с ног на голову в тот злополучный день, когда он собственными глазами увидел, как в считанные мгновения зарастает терном и черной плесенью храм Бригиты, весь, от подножия до самой крыши, и богиня — милосердная, но строгая — никак не проявляет свою волю, чтобы покарать осмелившихся. В тот день, когда сам Эйлун — впервые — стоял в ужасе и ошеломлении, стоял, не делая ничего, допустив сомнения и страх в сердце, и — впервые — не почувствовал ее ласкового прикосновения к самой своей сути. Не ощутил ее присутствия, развеивающего кошмар.  
И кошмар продолжился.  
Как оказалось, в нем можно было жить, и это ужасало Эйлуна больше, чем все прочее. Но что он мог сделать? Что могли сделать они все, если сами боги потерпели поражение настолько сокрушительное, что небеса содрогнулись, а море обрушилось на берега, что сам мир раскололся, и стонал, и ворочался, пока не изверг еще кучу нечисти в самое себя — и только тогда затих, как больной, утративший волю к выздоровлению.  
Так, по крайней мере, казалось Эйлуну. Но так считали не все; а некоторые и вовсе не задумывались, лишь бы был кров над головой и что подать на стол. Здешние жители, очевидно, были как раз такими. А раз так, то и скоморохи подготовят соответствующий спектакль.  
Эйлун знал его наизусть. Но не мог отойти подальше или хотя бы укрыться в повозке и выйти только позже, когда зрителям надоест смотреть на шутов и кукол и они вспомнят о тысяче разных мелочей в коробе торговца. Он должен был помогать — распрягать лошадей, растягивать навесы, заколачивать колышки, подавать тюки и короба с телег, отгонять настырных детей, что совали нос в каждую щель. Было бы неплохо перекусить, но обед будет только после окончания представлений, зато можно надеяться, что довольные крестьяне не пожалеют ни мяса, ни хлеба.  
Молоко нынче почти никто уже не пил, едва хватало на масло. Молоком задабривали демонов на опушке леса, и других, резвящихся в полях и у затонов.  
Деревенский староста указал труппе подходящее место на окраине деревни, и работа закипела. Эйлун не отлынивал от работы, но мыслями был где-то далеко, как нередко бывало. Так время летело незаметно, от еды до ночлега, и заново, снова и снова.  
Осенним днем, уже после уборки урожая, срочной работы в деревне не было, поэтому к началу представления зрителей собралось порядочно. На следующий день труппа повторит выступление еще и еще раз, не только чтобы не было обидно тем, кто сейчас занят, но и чтобы вполне отработать стол и кров. Эйлун привычно уже устроился на своем коробе чуть в стороне от зрителей, но так, чтобы наблюдать скорее их, чем происходящее над ширмой. Он действительно успел выучить все сцены — не только не раз видел их вместе со зрителями, но и присутствовал на репетициях, слышал обсуждения новых шуток, споры Мейвина и Дервы, главных кукольников труппы.  
Ему было скучно, но и в этой деревне, как в прочих, зрители смотрели охотно и хохотали над всеми шутками, староста улыбался в усы. Обманываться этим успехом, впрочем, не стоило — свободных денег у крестьян было немного, и они куда охотнее потратят их на товары Эйлуна, и то это будет мелочь. Скоморохам отдарятся съестными припасами. 

Начали представление сразу с самого популярного: сюжета о падении богов. В кратчайшей форме кукольники изобразили столкновение богов и демонов, большое сражение (демоны взяли числом, не умением) и бегство изгнанных богов куда-то за пределы мира. Эта часть истории была трагична — над ней не осмеливался смеяться никто, слишком свежи были воспоминания о внезапном изменении мира.  
Затем настала главная часть представления — череда сценок про демонов и людей. Новые хозяева мира тут были весьма устрашающи на вид, но не слишком-то умны, и раз за разом людям — таким же простым работникам и мастеровым — удавалось обвести их вокруг пальца и сохранить свою жизнь, а то и заполучить богатство.  
Эйлуну сценки эти не нравились. То есть, он точно так же не мог сдержать улыбку, а то и смешок, даже видев их не одну дюжину раз. Но слишком легко было представить, как кто-то, слишком воодушевившись спектаклем, решает взаправду обмануть нечисть — да хоть ту же полуденицу или полевого, — и встречает неизбежную бесславную смерть. А обвинят в этом, разумеется, заезжих скоморохов — а кого еще? Не демонов же пытаться привлечь к ответу?  
В конце концов, все уже выучили, что можно, а что нельзя делать, если уж демон обосновался недалеко от их дома. На примере неосторожных выучили, а то и на собственной шкуре.  
И тем не менее, истории о том, как кому-то все-таки удалось обойти эти новые правила, совладать с демоном, пусть ненадолго, но там, где это не удалось исчезнувшим богам — неизменно пользовались успехом.  
Дерва только-только подхватила следующую куклу — эта изображала рыбака, которому удалось заточить демона в кувшин и закинуть в море, — как представление было прервано отчаянным воплем.  
От деревни бежала женщина: судя по одежде — такая же крестьянка, рыжие волосы растрепаны, на лице отчаяние, с первого же взгляда ясно, что что-то случилось. Собравшиеся повскакивали с мест, привстал даже староста. Мейвин выглянул из-за ширмы, почуяв неладное.  
Однако женщина не добежала до обеспокоенных соседей. Когда оставалось пара дюжин шагов, ее ноги подогнулись, и она повалилась прямо на дорогу.  
Эйлун сам не понял, как оказался рядом, подхватывая ее.  
Утешение страждущих — еще одно дело, угодное Бригите. От старых привычек нелегко избавляться.  
Женщина силилась что-то сказать, цепляясь за его плащ, но дыхания не хватало. Наконец она набрала полную грудь воздуха.  
— Лоррин!.. Забрали! Утащили... О-ох, забрали...  
Соседи уже окружили их, поспешил подойти и староста.  
— Утащили? Забрали? Говори толком!  
— Унесли-и... — и на одном дыхании, — Мою Лоррин утащили, твари проклятые, чтоб им пусто было...  
Люди вокруг шарахнулись в сторону, как один. Эйлун бы тоже отступил — да вот слишком крепко в него вцепилась безутешная мать.  
Не шагнул назад и староста, наоборот, наклонился к ней, потряс за плечи.  
— Хедра! Хедра, приди в себя! Где Тиб? Где он сейчас?  
— Он... он... его...  
Хедра вытянула руку, указывая направление, и снова зарыдала. Эйлун беспомощно взглянул на старосту, но тот выпрямился и на него не смотрел. Кто-то побежал смотреть, что там с Тибом — видимо, мужем Хедры. Пожилая женщина в старом платье протолкнулась к Эйлуну, помогла ему поднять Хедру.  
— Давай, вот так, и веди ее ко мне, вот мой дом, с самого краю...  
Эйлун успел заметить, как сбиваются вместе скоморохи, не пытаясь ни подойти, ни помочь. Представление было безнадежно испорчено; но это полбеды, куда хуже будет, если произошедшее свалят на чужаков.  
Потом он уже не думал об этом, стараясь поддержать Хедру — ноги ее по-прежнему держали плохо, а от слез она не видела, куда идет. Наконец им удалось дотащить ее до дома, провести внутрь, уложить на постель. Эйлун укрыл Хедру одеялом, начал растирать ей руки. Знакомые действия, привычные до того, что он сперва велел хозяйке дома разжечь огонь, и только потом сообразил, что творит.  
Тем не менее, она послушалась. И только когда хворост затрещал в огне, поднялась и повернулась к нему.  
— Розвин меня звать. А тебя как кликать? Я-то Хедре подруга, а тебе отчего не все равно?  
Эйлун назвался. Он хорошо знал про опасности, подстерегающие того, кто назовет свое имя не в том месте или не при тех. Но сейчас ему было куда больше плевать на это, чем обычно.  
— Вино есть? — спросил он потом. Хедру все еще сотрясали рыдания. — Ей успокоиться надо и поспать.  
— Откуда? — усмехнулась женщина. — Сам посмотри, живу бедно. Так ты сведущий, значит?  
— Принеси мой короб, там есть. Я... был раньше. До того.  
Розвин кивнула и исчезла за дверью, не задавая прочих вопросов. Эйлун бы все равно не ответил. Говорить о прошлом было не только болезненно, но и опасно — опять же, если услышат не те уши.  
На дворе послышались голоса, наконец вернулась Розвин с его коробом и другой человек средних лет, с потертой шкурой на плечах и собственной сумкой, от которой явственно пахло травами.  
— Это Сильен, — указала на него Розвин. — Присмотрит тут. А я пойду, дела у меня, скотину обиходить надо.  
Она опять выскочила во двор с неожиданной для возраста прытью.  
Эйлун поднял голову, и какое-то время они с Сильеном смотрели друг на друга.  
Было предельно понятно, в чем дело — Розвин позвала деревенского знахаря, который, скорее всего, был заодно и колдуном, чтобы тот проверил, действительно ли чужак, так вовремя пришедший на помощь Хедре — именно тот, за кого себя выдает.  
Хедра всхлипнула громче прежнего, и Эйлун обернулся к ней, погладил по руке, утешая — и услышал вздох.  
— Где, говоришь, у тебя вино? — спросил Сильен. Голос у него был негромкий, но глубокий, самое то для успокоения больных и чтения заклятий.  
Эйлун указал. Хедра, к счастью, уже успокоилась настолько, что смогла глотнуть вина, хоть ее зубы и стучали о горлышко фляги. После этого она свернулась на кровати и быстро забылась глубоким сном.  
— Донерт послал в Воронью росстань, — негромко сообщил Сильен, когда Эйлун уже собрался уходить. — У них там вот уж неделю как ловчая обретается. К сумеркам уж точно должна здесь быть.  
Сердце у Эйлуна упало. Это было нисколько не завуалированное предупреждение — мол, только попробуй сделать что-то подозрительное теперь. Только попробуй сбежать — поймают, и хорошо если не забьют сразу в порыве праведного гнева. Очевидно, к Хедре в деревне относились хорошо, раз староста Донерт решил привлечь ловчую.  
Ловчие не были охотниками в полном смысле этого слова. Когда стало ясно, что демоны уже никуда не денутся — ни по собственной воле, ни по чьей-либо еще, — нашлись те, кто начал искать способы борьбы с ними. Самые удачливые стали ловчими, странствующими от деревни к деревне: они отгоняли демонов, ловили их и отпускали после обещания больше не досаждать, учили, как не попадаться им и, иногда, даже изгоняли их насовсем. Поймать демона было непросто, но легче, чем убить. А взамен на свободу те могли пообещать многое — и, как ни странно, держали слово.  
Эйлун слышал также, что кое-кто наловчился даже и договариваться о каком-никаком сотрудничестве. Это не было за пределами возможного — собака-демон на окраине деревни тому свидетельство, — но Эйлун не верил, что это может привести к чему-то хорошему.  
— Никуда я не денусь, — сказал он Сильену и наконец вышел.  
По крайней мере его не заперли в каком-нибудь сарае. Его не подозревают всерьез, просто остерегаются — как остерегался бы местных он сам, если бы пришлось остаться тут на зиму.  
Эйлун побрел в сторону повозок труппы. Ему было неспокойно, да к тому же он ругал себя за то, что не сдержался, не остановил себя, начал оказывать помощь. Ничего бы с Хедрой не случилось, не будь его рядом. А теперь, того гляди, попадет между молотом и наковальней.  
И точно. Когда он подошел к костру, разведенному в стороне от дороги в окружении повозок, его заметили сразу — и только. Эйлун пришел как раз к обеду, еда была готова, он получил свою порцию, но разница в отношении к нему была разительна. Раньше к нему обращались, даже хлопали по плечу, он был не другом — он слишком замкнулся в себе для этого, — но хотя бы почти своим.  
Теперь же Эйлуна сторонились. Не кидали косые взгляды, а смотрели мимо, никто с ним не заговаривал. Все верно: что бы ни случилось в этой деревне, Эйлуна оно зацепило краем, пусть в том и не было никакой его вины. Скоморохи — люди более суеверные, чем другие (хотя не всегда; иногда нет людей более циничных, чем они). Если эта беда разрешится хотя бы не слишком плохо, их не обвинят ни в чем, и они смогут пополнить запасы и продолжить свой путь — что ж, Эйлуна снова примут как почти-своего, убедившись, что он не приносит дурной удачи. Если же нет...  
Эйлун забрал второй свой плащ из повозки, в которой ехал, завернулся в него, сел поодаль от костра и принялся ждать. Мельком подумал, не сходить ли проведать Хедру, но нет — ему там будут не рады, да и Сильен на что.  
Дерва и Мейвин ожесточенно спорили вполголоса, но о чем — было не слышно. Потрескивал костер, из деревни доносились обыденные звуки мирной жизни, от далекого леса, наоборот, время от времени раздавались крики птиц-гарпий — но не те, с которыми преследуют добычу, и на том спасибо. Эйлун пригрелся под плащом и, похоже, даже задремал. 

Разбудил его приближающийся стук копыт. По дороге — со стороны, противоположной той, откуда они приехали — летел конь, неся в седле двух всадников. Вот он промелькнул мимо и только тогда начал замедляться, свернув по направлению к деревенскому колодцу. Эйлун взглянул на небо — оно все еще было затянуто серым маревом, но положение солнца прочитывалось. Не прошло еще и трех часов с того момента, как Донерт отправил человека за ловчей. Никто не рассчитывал, что она явится верхом, да еще на таком резвом коне. Никто не ждал ее так скоро. Возможно, на это и был ее расчет.  
Актеры, будто по команде, зашевелились, не спеша двинулись следом. Дерва подошла к Эйлуну, встала прямо перед ним и дождалась, пока тот поднял голову.  
— И ты иди, — сказала она сухо.  
Эйлун нехотя поднялся.  
Разумеется, его присутствие было просто необходимо. Они все покажутся ловчей, дескать, вот они мы, никто не сбежал, ни с какими демонами дел не водим, к произошедшему касательства никакого не имеем. Все, кроме Эйлуна. И если гончая заподозрит хоть что-то, пиши пропало. Но и не пойти он не мог — это значило бы сразу расписаться в том, что с ним не все чисто.  
Возле колодца, казалось, собрались все деревенские. Скоморохи встали тесной группой поодаль, не спеша подходить ближе, но тем не менее явно обозначив свое присутствие. Эйлун не решился встать с ними и переминался с ноги на ногу в нескольких шагах.  
Ловчая поила своего коня прямо из ведра — не околел бы, после такой-то скачки, но... Эйлун разглядел тень, которую отбрасывало животное — его бока так и ходили ходуном, но тень была не только неподвижной, но и слишком плотной для рассеянного тучами света, — и с досадой сплюнул. Ловчая явно знала, что делала.  
Сама она выглядела довольно невзрачно — в такой одежде на дорогу мог выйти кто угодно, у кого хватило денег на крепкие сапоги, — выделялась только прической: темно-рыжие волосы были заплетены в косы и уложены так, чтобы не трепаться даже при галопе. Роста гончая была невысокого, и вовсе не производила впечатление человека, способного справиться пусть даже с хилым демоненком. Однако за широкий пояс был заткнут вполне серьезный нож в ножнах, почти с локоть длиной, а куртка была расшита амулетами, среди которых Эйлун с удивлением различил даже несколько старых, которые должны были бы превратиться просто в побрякушки.  
Вперед вышел Донерт, разглаживая усы. Было в этом жесте что-то нервное.  
— Рады приветствовать. Не ждали вас так скоро, но спасибо, что добрались.  
— Зовите меня Арранс, — коротко кивнула ловчая. — Вам повезло, что я еще не успела отправиться дальше. Что случилось? Ваш человек сказал, кого-то увели?  
— Да вот, Хедра... приведите Хедру! — велел староста, и за ней тотчас отправились. Эйлун почувствовал мгновенный укол совести, совершенно неразумный сейчас — ведь так и не проведал, не проверил, как она там... Это говорило в нем неотжитое, неотболевшее прошлое, ничего более.  
— Муж ее, Тибрайд, — продолжил староста и махнул рукой в сторону дальних домов, — вон там лежит. Я велел ничего не трогать, чтобы, значит, не потревожили следов или еще чего. Знал ведь, что в Вороньих росстанях гончая, а так бы не стал... Лоррин, дочку их, забрали, вот чего. Хедра прибежала, не в себе вся, рыдает, знахарь наш ее присмотрел, спать уложил, сейчас приведут. Может, скажет чего...  
Донерт вовсе не упомянул Эйлуна, и это было неожиданно и удивительно. Эйлун сам не заметил, как мало-помалу подобрался ближе. Не его это дело, но на гончую Арранс все глядели выжидательно, будто вот сейчас она взмахнет рукой и достанет пропавшую девочку из воздуха.  
Привели Хедру. Она все еще была бледна, глаза нездорово блестели, но шагала она уже твердо, хоть и опираясь на руку Сильена, а, подойдя вплотную, сделала движение, будто собралась броситься в ноги гончей. Арранс удержала ее за плечо.  
— Мне нужны подробности, — отрывисто сказала она, глядя на Донерта. — Всех прочь, кроме тебя, нее и знахаря.  
— Вот этот ей первым помог, — незамедлительно сказал Сильен и сквозь всю толпу указал на Эйлуна. Тот послушно приблизился. Даже поколебаться сейчас означало бы вызвать сомнения в своих намерениях.  
— Я ближе всех был, — только и сказал он.  
Арранс быстро оглядела его с ног до головы, затем взглянула на остальную труппу, затем снова на старосту.  
— Мы будем говорить здесь, — сказала она. — Не в чьем-то доме и не в сарае, здесь, где я могу видеть все вокруг.  
— Как скажете, уважаемая.  
Донерт разогнал зевак не сразу, всем хотелось и подробности услышать, и на гончую вблизи поглядеть. Однако в конце концов ему это удалось, и он вернулся к колодцу — но не раньше, чем трое парней прикатили колоды с ближайшего двора, чтобы было на что присесть.  
Арранс села первой, вытянув ноги. Эйлун не удержался и бросил взгляд на ее лицо — она казалась старше, чем звучал ее голос, возле рта уже пролегли морщины. Она выглядела усталой, но взгляд был внимателен и цепок.  
— Говори, — предложила она Хедре. Та комкала подол платья, но остановилась, разгладила ткань. И заговорила, не поднимая головы.  
— Они на дворе были, Тиб и девочка моя, Лоррин, — Тиб, это Тибрайд, муж мне... был... а я в доме задержалась, волосы убирала... мы хотели со всеми пойти на представление глянуть, да Тиб в кузню ходил, Лоррин пока за ним бегала... на дворе были, значит, и тут слышу... слышу...  
Хедра схватилась за грудь, судорожно вдохнула несколько раз, и наконец продолжила:  
— Выхожу и вижу — Тиб лежит весь в крови, весь... порезанный, а Лоррин.. ее... вижу, к лесу тащат, схватили крепко, я, конечно, следом, да куда мне, побежала к людям, на помощь звать... добежала, помню, а в глазах темно, грудь давит, еле выговорила, а дальше и не помню толком. Сильен сказал, несколько часов спала — да как можно, зачем мне спать-то, искать надо...  
Сильен успокаивающе погладил ее по плечу. Вступил староста:  
— Я Тибрайта с малых лет знаю, добрый парень... был. Как у них с Хедрой сладилось, вся деревня на свадьбе гуляла, зажили хорошо, дочку вот наконец родили...  
— Сколько ей лет? — спросила Арранс.  
— Во... восемь недавно сравнялось, — всхлипнула Хедра. — Вы уж верните ее, я вам что угодно... Одна я теперь...  
Она снова принялась плакать, и Сильен подсунул ей свою флягу — похоже, там было не вино, а травяной отвар, но Хедра несколько успокоилась.  
— Как выглядит твоя дочь? — спросила Арранс почти мягко.  
Хедра слабо улыбнулась.  
— На меня она похожа. Только волосы потемнее. Я ей косы заплела... платье нарядное, желтое...  
Она замолчала, обхватив себя руками, по щекам снова потекли слезы.  
— Мне надо осмотреть тело, — сказала Арранс старосте. — Хедра, ты тут сиди, не надо со мной ходить. И ты останься, — это знахарю.  
Потом она повернулась к Эйлуну:  
— А ты с нами. И пока идем, расскажи, что ты делал.  
Спорить было бесполезно.  
— Она когда бежала, споткнулась, а я ближе всех был. Ну и подхватил, а потом она в плащ вцепилась, не отодрать, вот и пришлось помочь. Вино у меня есть, ну как было не дать, она всего пару глотков-то и сделала, и знахарь вот как раз подошел. А потом я ушел сразу. Я с караваном еду. Вразнос торгую по мелочи.  
Эйлун неловко замолчал. Ему казалось, что каждая следующая фраза звучит все более и более фальшиво — хотя он говорил чистую правду.  
— Ясно, — сказала Арранс, а потом молчала всю дорогу до дома Хедры.

Донерт не соврал: он не только не тронул ничего, но и приставил кой-кого приглядеть, чтобы не растащили — или, наоборот, лишнего не нанесли. Теперь в пригляде нужды уже не было, и на двор они вошли только втроем.  
Ловчая осмотрела тело, не касаясь и не подходя слишком близко, чтобы не наступить в лужу крови. Несмотря на то, что прошло несколько часов, в еще не промерзшую землю, похоже, не впиталось почти ничего.  
Затем Арранс начала рыскать по двору в поисках следов, больше всего напоминая гончую собаку. Эйлун наблюдал за ней с отстраненным интересом, а потом заметил, как настороженно поглядывает на него Донерт, и опустил взгляд на носки собственных сапог.  
Наконец Арранс удовлетворенно хмыкнула.  
— Вижу только одну пару следов, — объявила она, снова подойдя к ним. — Один демон здесь точно был, и убил вашего Тиба — я уже видела такие раны. Было ли больше, пока неясно. Женщине могло только показаться, что их много.  
— Так вы можете вернуть девчонку или нет?  
— Если она еще жива. Если там не целое гнездо. Если... хм, восемь лет... я так понимаю, крови у нее еще не начались, а то бы мать берегла ее еще лучше. Может, и смогу вернуть.  
Ловчая обошла двор кругом еще раз, затем вывела их за ограду и разыскала продолжение следа. Эйлун тоже его увидел — паленые проплешины, как по струнке, тянулись мимо деревенских домов в сторону леса. На жухлой траве их было хорошо видно.  
— Что в той стороне? — спросила Арранс.  
Староста внезапно замялся. Наконец, с большой неохотой, ответил:  
— Там было... жилище мудрой... указующей путь.  
Эйлун вздрогнул. Не смог удержаться при упоминании знакомых титулов Бригиты. И это не ускользнуло от внимания Арранс.  
— Подробнее, — велела она Донерту. Тот развел руками:  
— А что подробнее, всего час ходу, если не зевать. Ну ходили мы туда, как все, за советом и помощью. А теперь не ходим. Ноги моей там не было с тех пор, как... и никто туда носу не сует, и правильно делает.  
— Насколько велико было то место?  
Разумеется, речь шла о святилище. Но только попробуй произнести вслух даже это, не то что имя прежнего бога или богини — и радуйся, если повезло и никто не подслушал. По отношению к прежним хозяевам мира демоны были весьма ревнивы.  
— Довольно велико, — упавшим голосом сказал Донерт. — С три дюжины людей при нем жили.  
Там, где могли жить три дюжины людей, запросто могло разместиться и демонское гнездо. Даже два.  
— Великолепно, — сухо произнесла Арранс, и Эйлун почти почувствовал, как она глубоко вдыхает, расправляет плечи, укрепляется в своем намерении.  
— За лесом озеро, так свя... жилище на берегу стояло, — заторопился староста. — Теперь-то уж и не знаю, как там что. Через лес тропа вела напрямик, но можно было и по ручью дойти, там он, — он махнул направо.  
Арранс отчетливо скрипнула зубами.  
— А что, до этого еще были нападения? Может, утаскивали кого?  
Донерт почесал в затылке.  
— Да вроде как и нет. Ну, в первые-то месяцы понятно, но потом... мы тут тихо живем. Все соблюдаем, на ночь запираемся, скотину окуриваем, молоко ставим... так, может, пошалит кто — и все.  
— Ясно... — ловчая посмотрела на небо. — До заката еще часа три. Я пойду на разведку.  
— В одиночку? — ахнул Донерт.  
— Вот с ним вместе, — Арранс ткнула пальцем в Эйлуна. — Заодно поговорим. Как тебя звать?  
— Эйлун я. Только пользы с меня...  
— О, с тебя будет много пользы, — пообещала Арранс почти угрожающе. Снова повернулась к Донерту. — Коня моего привяжите где-нибудь поодаль, а то к колодцу подойти не даст, и корму задайте. Но с другой скотиной не ставьте. Я вернусь до темноты.  
Донерт заверил, что все так и сделает, и пожелал удачи в дороге — как показалось Эйлуну, вполне искренне.  
Ему опять-таки ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ловчей. Вот тебе и молот, вот и наковальня — либо навлекай на себя подозрения отказом, либо иди за ней туда, где тебе вовсе не следует быть. Либо выкладывай все как на духу.  
— Послушай, — начал он, едва они миновали крайний дом. Но Арранс не дала ему продолжить — внезапно обернулась и бросила что-то маленькое.  
— Лови!  
Эйлун сперва поймал и только потом удивился.  
— Это что?  
На его ладони лежал самый обычный старый серебряный грош. Сейчас они встречались уже не так часто, как раньше, до всего.  
— Отдай обратно, — поторопила его Арранс. — У меня их не так много.  
Затем она внимательно изучила его руку. Тут уж и Эйлун сообразил, в чем дело. Никаких следов на его коже серебро не оставило, значит, все в порядке, ничего демонического в нем не было и подавно. Он едва сдержал вздох облегчения.  
— А теперь пойдем, — велела Арранс. — До заката мало времени, а я хочу приглядеться.  
— Погоди. Я не могу. Мне нельзя в... в жилище справедливой.  
Арранс выжидательно глядела на него, и Эйлун вздохнул, сдаваясь.  
— Я был среди ее последователей. Если я подойду близко... наверное, тебе одной будет безопаснее, чем в моей компании.  
Ловчая кивнула.  
— А мы не будем подходить близко, — сказала она. — Мы идем на разведку. И ты мне нужен для того, чтобы рассказать, что там да как должно быть. Что может быть внутри. Я никогда не приходила за помощью в выборе пути, — она помолчала, потом невесело усмехнулась, — Сейчас помощь мне нужна в другом, а время дорого. Ну и потом, разве ты не хочешь попробовать спасти девочку?  
С этим Эйлун спорить не мог. Он кивнул.  
— Вот и славно. Тогда поспешим, нам еще обратно идти. 

Дорога через этот лес была худшим, что случилось с Эйлуном за последний год.  
Но, по крайней мере, через лес действительно вела дорога — неширокая тропа, заросшая по краям травой, и больше всего напоминающая русло ручья — то сужающаяся до пяди в ширину, то разливающаяся настолько, что могли бы проехать двое верховых бок о бок. Пыль на ней слабо светилась мертвенно-белым — поначалу это было незаметно в дневном свете, но чем дольше Арранс и Эйлун шли под темными кронами, тем больше пыли оседало на сапогах, и они тоже начинали испускать нездоровое свечение. Эйлун не хотел даже думать о том, кто мог ходить по такой дороге — и ходить постоянно, ведь за полтора года обычная дорога заросла бы куда больше.  
— Старайся не глядеть по сторонам, — посоветовала Арранс. — И под ноги. И особенно не смотри вверх, если начнут орать гарпии.  
— Может, тогда вовсе глаза закрыть, — проворчал Эйлун. Он боялся; а вот признаться в этом по какой-то причине не мог.  
— Нет, потому что тогда ты заснешь, а спать в лесу ни в коем случае нельзя. Смотри... не знаю, вперед. Или на меня. И держись как можно ближе. Ни за что не хватайся, ветки не ломай. Под ноги все-таки поглядывай, мало ли что на дорогу выползет, но не подбирай ничего, даже если увидишь сокровища или еще что. Если вдруг услышишь пение из чащи, то скажи мне и сразу заткни уши. Будешь хватать меня за руку — позаботься, чтобы за левую. И не сходи с дороги ни в коем случае.  
— Почему не вдоль ручья? — все-таки спросил Эйлун. Общеизвестно было, что демоны не любят текущую воду (но охотно селятся в болотах и затонах).  
— У глаштинов ко мне счеты, — неохотно пояснила Арранс. — Я езжу на полукровке, а им это не по нраву. Не хочу рисковать.  
Эйлун только головой покачал. Глаштины — водяные духи в обличье лошадей — славились красой и не слишком добрым нравом, но это были свои духи, привычные, уживавшиеся с людьми еще до прихода демонов. Сейчас они, наверняка, стали куда злее. Демоны охотно водили знакомства с подобными существами, селились с ними рядом, и от такого соседства характер у духов портился с удивительной быстротой.  
Так что ничего не оставалось, кроме как идти через лес.  
Очень недоброе это было место. Когда-то здесь, наверное, росли буки и вязы, но теперь породу почерневших деревьев нельзя было распознать. Листья не опали, но засохли и зловеще шептались над головой, хотя до Эйлуна не доносилось ни малейшего дуновения ветерка. Каждый шаг по слабо светящейся тропе отдавался еле слышным эхом, но будто совсем издалека. В глубине чащи — Эйлун видел краем глаза — по временам загорались синеватые огни, перед ними мелькали тени, но всматриваться в них было нельзя.  
Самое странное, что в лесу не было запахов. Лишь по временам Эйлун чувствовал сладковатый запах гнили, но тот быстро исчезал, стоило сделать с полдюжины шагов.  
Они шли, казалось, целую вечность, хотя Эйлун помнил слова старосты: час ходу, если не медлить. Уж медлить Арранс точно не собиралась — она шагала уверенно и довольно быстро, но осторожно. Поначалу Эйлун едва за ней поспевал, вздрагивая от малейшего шороха, но потом приноровился.  
Два раза Арранс внезапно останавливалась, и они стояли, еле дыша, пока что-то далеко впереди — большое, тяжелое, медленное — не пересекало тропу и не скрывалось в чаще, хрустя ветками. Несколько раз Эйлун втягивал голову в плечи, когда почти над ухом раздавался мерзкий крик птицы-гарпии, но вовремя вспоминал не смотреть вверх, и все обходилось. Невозможно было не думать о том, обойдется ли в следующий раз.  
Невозможно было не думать о том, как просто обмануться кажущейся легкостью, с которой шла через лес Арранс — и, обманувшись, сделать непоправимую ошибку.  
А вот про цель их прогулки Эйлун не думал почти до самого конца. Поэтому, когда лес закончился и тропа вильнула в последний раз, истаивая на опушке, он поднял наконец глаза, взглянул вперед — и сердце болезненно сжалось.  
Ему были так знакомы строения впереди — не эти, но такие же, он жил при таком же святилище и мнил себя уж если не счастливым, то спокойным душой. Круглое здание молельни, общинный дом неподалеку, невысокая башня, на которой зажигали огонь в ночи для случайных путников — все это навевало воспоминания, и тем больнее было глядеть на это, оскверненное святилище и на запустение, царящее вокруг.  
Видно было, что раньше одна дорога сбегала от леса к берегу озера, другая тянулась по берегу реки, третья вела сюда через поля откуда-то из другой деревни, а может, и города. Святилище Бригиты держало двери открытыми для всех, нуждающихся в совете или в лекарской помощи, потому тут был и лазарет, и сад с лечебными травами, и конюшня, и даже овчарня. Не говоря уже о нескольких амбарах и более мелких хозяйственных постройках.  
Теперь же... Эйлун не сразу нашел взглядом даже и половину — часть лежала в руинах, часть была до такой степени заплетена черными колючими ветвями, что только всмотревшись как следует, можно было угадать за ними некогда обработанные человеком камни или деревянную стену.  
— Ну так что? — тихо спросила Арранс. — Туда утащили маленькую невинную девочку. Выросшую, судя по всему, в любящей семье. Еще не успевшую действительно разочароваться в жизни. Как полагаешь, где ее держат?  
— Думаешь, она все еще...  
Арранс кивнула.  
— Полнолуние на следующей седьмице. Я еще не видела демона, который поторопился бы замучить жертву до полнолуния.  
Эйлун осмотрел святилище еще раз. Они стояли на возвышенности, поэтому видно было неплохо, даже несмотря на какое-то темное марево, висевшее над брошенным святилищем — и над всем озером. Если в лесу постоянно был слышен шелест листьев и шепоты, то над берегом царила мертвая тишина. Вода не колыхалась, не накатывали на берег маленькие волны, но и с зеркалом эту водную гладь сравнить никто бы не смог — скорее уж, с испорченным супом, с пятнами жира, застывшими на поверхности.  
— Мне кажется, в башне, — наконец сказал Эйлун. — Или в общинном доме. Или в молельне, там ведь есть подземные помещения.  
— Точно не в ней, — возразила Арранс. — Кого-то из взрослых — возможно, скот — наверняка, но не невинного ребенка. Я видела раньше, в доме Рогатого... В самом важном месте... том, которое раньше было самым важным... они творят самые большие мерзости. Они не стали бы приводить туда ребенка, который может пусть на самую каплю, но уменьшить эту скверну. Ладно... давай подойдем поближе. Время еще есть.  
Время в самом деле было, хотя солнце склонялось все ниже к горизонту. Но сотня шагов вниз, к берегу, а потом обратно наверх в самом деле не займет долго. Вот только Эйлун совсем не хотел идти.  
— Мне обязательно?..  
— Да. Это очень важно, — сказала ловчая и подтолкнула его в спину. — И чем быстрее мы дойдем туда, тем скорее пойдем обратно, обещаю.  
С каждым шагом у Эйлуна будто тяжелел камень на сердце. Даже дышать сделалось сложно, будто воздух отказывался заходить в легкие.  
— Тут нужен огонь, — пробормотала Арранс. — Жалко, не выйдет выжечь тут все к...  
Эйлун прикусил язык, чтобы не брякнуть, мол, не те это слова для благого места. На демонов как раз старые добрые ругательства порой действовали не хуже, чем орешник.  
Потом Арранс схватила его за руку.  
— Стой! Когда я говорила не таращиться под ноги, я не говорила вовсе не смотреть, куда прешь!  
Эйлуна прошиб холодный пот, но ничего больше не случилось. Разве что он почувствовал, что жухлая трава под ногами проминается больше, чем раньше... и ледяная вода чувствуется сквозь сапоги!  
Он поспешил шагнуть назад. Они не прошли и половины пути до святилища, тут должна была быть наезженная дорога — а вместо этого медленно пускала пузыри грязь, уныло топорщилась трава на кочках, тянуло гнилой травой и тиной, а еще, кажется, тухлой рыбой. Сколько было видно, весь берег до брошенного святилища постепенно превращался в болото.  
От озера удивительно быстро наползал туман.  
— Все, идем обратно, — велела Арранс. — И побыстрее!  
Ей пришлось тянуть Эйлуна за собой с дюжину шагов, потому что ноги у того странным образом не хотели слушаться. Тянуло назад, в эту мертвую влажную тишину, где уж точно не будет никакой спешки, никаких угрызений совести, никаких терзаний... никогда больше.  
Что-то плеснуло за спиной, влажно хлюпнуло чуть ближе, и Эйлун опомнился и припустил вслед за ловчей что было духу.  
На этот раз на опушке леса они не остановились, только пошли медленнее. Оглядываться Арранс не стала, а Эйлун не захотел.  
Обратная дорога показалась ему и вполовину не такой тяжелой. Все самое страшное он уже увидел. 

До деревни они в самом деле добрались не только до темноты, но и до заката — Арранс все ускоряла шаг, и под конец они чуть ли не бежали. Восстановить дыхание Эйлун смог, только когда они уже вошли в деревню.  
Первым делом Арранс отправилась проведать коня, а Эйлун потащился за ней, несмотря на усталость. Не нужно было создавать впечатление, будто он только и ждет, чтобы сбежать и спрятаться. Он все еще не был уверен, что ловчая не подозревает его в чем-нибудь.  
Донерт появился быстро и выглядел не очень-то весело.  
— Ну как? — спросил он с некоторой опаской.  
Арранс пожала плечами.  
— Я бы сказала, что шансы есть. Нам потребуется серебро, моего не хватит, или хорошее железо, и вся рябина, которую вы сможете собрать. Но это завтра с утра.  
— "Нам"? — переспросил Эйлун.  
— Да. Мне все еще нужны твои знания.  
— Но я же...  
Арранс посмотрела на него почти с жалостью.  
— Ты же был там. Стоял на краю этого болота. И что? Ничего не случилось. Как думаешь, сколько бы тварей сразу вылезло оттуда, если бы они почуяли в тебе хоть каплю прежней веры? — припечатала она.  
Эйлун не сразу осознал ее слова, а когда понял — его будто по голове приложили. В ушах зазвенело, перед глазами пошли круги.  
— Иди, — донеслось до него. — Подумай над этим. И выспись, потому что чем раньше мы завтра выйдем, тем лучше.  
— Да не туда, — поймал его за плечо староста. — Не к своим иди, не нужно сейчас это. Вон, на том сеновале над хлевом можешь заночевать. Скажу Розвин, чтобы она тебе поесть собрала.  
Эйлун бездумно кивнул, развернулся и послушно направился к сеновалу. Живот у него в самом деле подводило от голода, но вряд ли он смог бы проглотить хоть кусок. Буря внутри занимала его куда больше.  
Неужели Арранс права? Он так тосковал по прежней жизни, что не задумывался, как живет сейчас. Он прекратил молиться, потому что слова больше не приносили ему покой в этом изменившемся мире. И мало-помалу он изменился сам, и не в лучшую сторону.  
Вера? В нем не было больше веры в то, что в таком мире возможно что-то хорошее. Что-то правильное. Что-то, что не исчезнет назавтра же под натиском злобных тварей неведомо откуда, что не будет ими осквернено, извращено самым худшим образом. Ни один человек на самом деле не может противостоять такому действенному злу, он неизбежно проиграет, и все, чем он жил, будет тут же втоптано в грязь.  
И особенно Эйлун не верил в успех завтрашнего похода. Арранс могла сколько угодно бодриться перед Донертом, но истинное положение вещей состояло в том, что мало кто возвращался из подобных мест. Они пойдут туда за злосчастной Лоррин и тоже сгинут, и Эйлун даже не сможет обмануть сам себя, притворившись, что чувствует утешительное предсмертное прикосновение богини. Больше — не сможет.  
Потому что нет ничего хуже, чем лгать самому себе, приближаясь к демону. Они чуют ложь, как ласки — биение пульса в горле, и кормятся ею, и растут.  
На самом деле Арранс оказала ему услугу, ткнув носом в эту правду.  
Может быть, удача будет на их стороне, и они сумеют вернуться.  
Эйлун не был уверен, а не все ли ему равно. Потом он вспомнил про девочку и не смог совладать с совестью. Может, веры в нем и не осталось, но что-то упрямое все равно не давало махнуть рукой, даже не попытавшись ее спасти. Что-то, что плевать хотело на его страхи, обиды и сожаления.  
Полночи Эйлун ворочался на плаще, брошенном на колкое сено, потом все-таки спустился вниз, нашел еду, оставленную ему Розвин — немного соленой свинины, хлеб и луковица, — и наконец поужинал. После этого плащ показался ему мягче, а усталость — больше, и он забылся глубоким сном. 

Разбудила его та же Розвин. Взглянув на ее суровое лицо, Эйлун решил, что она совсем не рада, что Донерт поручил ей заботу о чужаке. Но, прежде чем уйти, она внезапно смягчилась и протянула ему хлеб и сыр, завернутые в чистую тряпицу.  
— Вы уж там постарайтесь, — сказала она. — Уж так Хедра дочку любит. Да и Тиб любил... как она родилась, будто другим человеком стал.  
Прозвучало это странно.  
— Каким это?  
Розвин пожала плечами.  
— Да бил он Хедру, известное дело. Донерт на это всегда глаза закрывал, они ж с Тибом не разлей вода в юности были. Сперва-то еще ничего, но Хедра все никак понести не могла, ну и доставалось ей. У меня пряталась порой, Тиб придет под дверь, пошумит, горшок какой-нибудь расколотит, ну и утихнет. Хедра вон даже к Сильену бегала сколько раз, средство просила, чтобы зачать поскорее, но все что-то не ладилось. А когда наконец в тягости оказалась, Тиб сразу помягчел, ленты ей дарил, в поле не пускал — сам, говорит, все сделаю. Мы-то все думали, ну как девчонка родится, не пришиб бы обоих — ан нет, он только больше обрадовался. И с тех пор все у них на лад и шло... А тут вон оно как...  
Розвин внезапно будто опомнилась.  
— Разговорилась я тут. Давай, давай, иди, ловчая уже с самого рассвета на ногах, у старостиного дома ее найдешь, если не ушла куда.  
Эйлун поблагодарил ее и отправился искать Арранс.  
Вчерашнее потрясение за ночь успело поблекнуть и выцвести, и теперь Эйлун даже удивлялся, с чего же принял слова ловчей так близко к сердцу. Ну, утратил он веру — так какое это теперь имеет значение. Точнее, даже наоборот — это полезно, демоны не будут вынюхивать его среди прочих. Глядишь, и на землю святилища он ступит, не потревожив нечистую силу. Демоны любят ночь и тьму; некоторые, конечно, кормятся в полдень, но уж утром почти наверняка большинство будет спать. Чем скорее они отправятся в путь, тем лучше...  
Сердитые голоса Эйлун услышал издали и ускорил шаг. Оказалось, это Сильен ругался с Арранс возле дома старосты — она держала собственную куртку, видимо, проверяя амулеты, а он, уперев руки в бока, стоял напротив и возмущенно ей что-то выговаривал.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе плевать? — перебила его ловчая. Сильен нахмурился еще больше.  
— Нет, не плевать! Но у меня есть обязательства! Я не могу бросить все и отправиться за девчонкой, потому что тогда деревня останется без знахаря! Не знаю, с чего ты вбила себе в голову, что я...  
— С того, что ваша Лоррин в опасности, — взвилась Арранс. — Я ее в жизни не видала, а ты небось ее с младенчества лечил, кому, как не тебе...  
— Да она ни разу толком и не болела! Вся в мать! Я Хедру-то всего пару раз навещал, когда лихорадка бродила! Всем бы такое здоровье!  
— Перестаньте, оба, — не утерпел Эйлун, который уже с полминуты стоял и слушал. — Вы так кричите, что небось у леса слышно. Мы же вроде хотели выйти пораньше?..  
— Вот и идите себе, — тут же подхватил Сильен. — Мне и тут забот хватает.  
Он развернулся, намереваясь уйти, и Арранс сказала ему в спину:  
— Жаль, не поняла с первого взгляда, что ты трус.  
Сильен повернулся обратно — и внезапно широко ухмыльнулся.  
— Кто, я? Я просто трезво оцениваю свои силы. И твои тоже. И не берусь за заведомо безнадежные случаи.  
— Что ж тогда Хедра к тебе не раз бегала?  
— Что-о?!..  
Сильен побагровел, и Эйлун внезапно сообразил, что тот понял его неправильно.  
— За средством, — быстро поправился он. — Чтобы ребенка зачать. Розвин сказала, ей долго не удавалось...  
Сильен успокоился так же быстро, как и взъярился, и неопределенно хмыкнул.  
— Хедра ко мне не бегала. Ни за лекарством, ни за чем еще. Сказал же, здорова была, как бык, это скорее уж у Тиба проблемы были по этой части. Говорил я ему... а, да что там. Что до Розвин — так у этой женщины... — он со значением постучал себя по голове. Затем хмыкнул еще раз, и на этом ушел окончательно.  
Эйлун растерянно взглянул на Арранс. Та мрачно проверяла мешки, выставленные у стены в ряд.  
— Я рассчитывала на его силу, — сказала она наконец. — Очевидно, зря. Но я все равно считаю, что мы можем справиться. Если, конечно, и ты не надумал каких обязательств или еще чего?  
— Нет, — ответил Эйлун. Подумал и все-таки сказал: — И спасибо. За встряску.  
Наконец ловчая взглянула на него — и на ее лице было одобрение.  
— О, да ты не совсем безнадежен. Давай тогда, бери вот эти два и пойдем уже. Не знаю, что может случиться в тех развалинах в полдень, но проверять не хочу.  
Мешки оказались тяжелее, чем Эйлун предполагал. Один был доверху полон ягодами рябины — были бы они сушеные, весили бы меньше, но зачем отдавать ловчей запасы, когда вон сколько на деревьях самой спелой? — а дно другого оттягивала россыпь чего-то металлического. Скорее всего гвозди, решил Эйлун. Демоны не любили ни серебра, ни железа, а если исхитриться и воткнуть хороший железный гвоздь в демонскую тень, то, считай, одолел проклятую тварь, можно требовать и убраться подальше, и не вредить тебе, твоим домочадцам, скотине, дому и имуществу. Чем больше всего перечислишь, тем надежнее — демоны любят находить лазейки в своих же обещаниях. 

За ночь тучи расползлись, и в свете утреннего солнца лес выглядел немного менее мрачно, как вчера. Или Эйлуну так казалось потому, что он уже проходил этой дорогой и остался не только жив, но и цел.  
— Веди себя еще осторожнее, чем вчера, — предупредила его Арранс. — Мы уже были здесь, и они знают, что просто так мы с тропы не свернем.  
Эйлун молча кивнул. В конце концов, самая сложная часть их задачи находилась вовсе не в лесу.  
Они прошли уже больше половины пути, и все было не хуже, чем вчера, когда сверху послышался не привычный уже вопль гарпии, а громкий ноющий звук, как от комара-переростка. В следующее мгновение на них спикировало что-то крылатое, когтистое, перепончатое, распространяющее удушливую вонь.  
Эйлун отскочил, прикрывая голову руками. Арранс выхватила нож, сверкнуло длинное лезвие, и летучая тварь с визгом шарахнулась в сторону, исчезла за скрюченными деревьями.  
Ловчая обернулась — как раз вовремя, чтобы схватить за плечо Эйлуна, который потерял равновесие, споткнувшись о корень, будто нарочно выпроставшийся из земли.  
— А ну вставай!  
Ее лодыжку обвил другой корень, узловатый и крепкий, и уже Эйлуну пришлось ее поддерживать.  
— Ну уж нет! — огрызнулась Арранс, выхватила из собственного мешка горсть рябины и швырнула под ноги. Корни, как живые, изогнулись, стараясь не коснуться красных ягод.  
— Теперь идем! Не беги, спокойно, это еще ничего.  
— Да, это могли быть змеи, — пробормотал Эйлун. Сердце все еще колотилось в горле.  
Арранс шикнула на него.  
— Не подавай им идей, — совершенно серьезно велела она. Эйлун содрогнулся и не стал уточнять.  
К счастью, им продолжало везти — а может, обитатели леса решили, что не стоит связываться, — и остаток пути по лесу прошел без подобных приключений.  
Выбравшись на опушку, Эйлун сперва вздохнул полной грудью, а затем посмотрел вниз — и не увидел там ничего хоть сколько-то обнадеживающего. Все те же развалины и заросли колючек, все то же марево над озером, тот же заболоченный берег. Под светом солнца все это выглядело еще более угрожающие неподвижным, словно затаившийся в засаде паук.  
Арранс скинула мешки на землю и несколько минут стояла, растирая плечи.  
— Так, — сказала она наконец. — Доставай факелы. Запасной держи под рукой, если вдруг погаснет. Пойдем друг за другом, след в след, если что — сразу говори. До сих пор ты держался неплохо — не подведи и дальше.  
— А что с железом? — спросил Эйлун.  
— А это на крайний случай. В конце концов, я же не хочу обобрать старосту до последнего гвоздя.  
Смешок, который вырвался у Эйлуна, был скорее нервным, но он удивился и такому.  
На этот раз, когда они подошли к границе болота, никто не хлюпал в глубине и туман с озера не наползал. Дышать все равно было сложно, но ровно до того момента, как Арранс запалила факелы. Они плевались искрами, пламя металось, будто на ветру, но и не думало гаснуть — и вблизи от этого жара становилось легко, словно исчезали стягивающие ее обручи.  
Шаг за шагом, след в след они двинулись по болоту. Будь оно обычным, нужны были бы шесты — прощупывать путь. Но тут Арранс выбирала дорогу на глаз, бросала на следующую кочку горсть рябины — и вставала на нее, будто на твердую землю. 

Эйлун сам не заметил, как они приблизились к святилищу. Арранс провела их мимо тени, падающей от башни, еще несколько шагов по краю промоины, полной такой же мутной, липкой водой, как и в озере — и под ногами Эйлуна оказалась плотная, утоптанная земля.  
Обрывок дороги, ведущей к внутреннему двору, почему-то сохранился и даже выглядел совсем как обычно — ни мертвенного свечения, как на лесной тропе, ни каких-то других изменений.  
Вокруг стояла густая, вязкая тишина. Казалось, раздайся сейчас хоть какой-то посторонний звук, пусть самый мирный — он просто потонет в этой неподвижности.  
— Странно, — прошептала Арранс. — Очень, очень странно.  
— Что именно? — спросил Эйлун таким же шепотом. Говорить громче казалось неуместным, если не запретным.  
— Тут как будто никого нет. Совсем никого.  
И в самом деле. Не так уж много Эйлун видел демонов — в основном благодаря тому, что ему удавалось их избегать. Но все, которых видел — были в постоянном движении, мелькали, извивались, мельтешили, не могли оставаться на одном месте дольше, чем на удар сердца. Здесь же не шевелилось, кажется, вообще ничего.  
— Мы все равно должны проверить, — пробормотала Арранс, проверяя, насколько хорошо выходит нож из ножен. — Давай попробуем в башню. Держись рядом.  
Это было лишним; Эйлун не отошел бы от нее дальше, чем на два шага, за все сокровища мира. Может, тут и не было никого — но это не значит, что за ними ничто не наблюдало. Места, в которых достаточно долго обретались демоны, нередко приобретали собственную волю — и волю злую.  
Внутренний двор должен был быть чистым и подметенным, но этот зарос сорняками так, что кое-где они поднимались выше человеческого роста. Арранс обходила такие места, не поворачиваясь к ним спиной. Эйлун старался не отставать — и смотреть в другую сторону, надеясь заметить то, что не могла заметить ловчая.  
Однако, как бы это ни было удивительно, он видел только грязь, и плесень, и прогнившие доски с колониями грибов, и черные заросли с колючками в палец длиной, и расколотые неведомой силой камни, и... ничего больше. Никакого движения, никакой жизни — или подражания ей.  
Башня до середины была оплетена чем-то, больше всего напоминающим грибницу. Тут и там из бледных полос вздымались отвратительного вида наросты — но и они казались совершенно мертвыми.  
Дверь в башню превратилась в груду древесной трухи. Арранс осторожно переступила ее, Эйлун с внутренним содроганием последовал за ней. Внутри тишина казалась еще более густой — и, для разнообразия, сильно пахло плесенью. Все деревянные предметы внутри были покрыты толстым ее слоем. Мерзость.  
Арранс поставила ногу на первую ступеньку и вдруг замерла.  
— Я видела такое раньше, — прошептала она. — Лестница, которая не кончается. Нет. Туда мы пойдем только в крайнем случае и только в серебре. Отходим назад, медленно.  
Эйлун не видел ничего тревожащего, вот разве легкое дрожание воздуха под узким окном, выходящим на следующую площадку... Он сделал шаг назад, наступил во что-то склизкое и сморщился, преодолевая отвращение.  
Арранс шепотом подгоняла его и немного успокоилась, только когда они выбрались наружу и отошли на пару десятков шагов.  
— Я не буду говорить об этом здесь, — отрезала она на вопрос Эйлуна. — Ты говорил, общинный дом? Где вход?  
Эйлун показал. В общинном доме жили те последователи указующей путь, которые ухаживали за всем святилищем, и те, которые задерживались тут дольше, чем предполагали. Здесь такой дом был в два этажа, на каменном фундаменте, и выглядел почти как обычный заброшенный дом — выбитые рамы, дырявая крыша, попорченные дождями стены с облупившейся краской.  
— Ох не нравится мне это, — не выдержал Эйлун. Арранс бросила на него косой неодобрительный взгляд.  
Они могли бы повернуть обратно уже сейчас, подумал он. Здесь и правда никого нет — нет и бедной маленькой Лоррин, может, ее никогда здесь и не было, может, ее утащили вовсе не сюда, а сожрали прямо в лесу. Им нет никакого смысла обыскивать тут все углы, каждое мгновение рискуя нарваться на что-то, что не оставит от них и следа. Они могут уйти, правда могут.  
Эйлун не стал говорить все это вслух. Арранс все равно бы его не послушала, он видел, как упрямо она наклоняла голову. А выбраться без нее он вряд ли бы смог.  
Арранс левой рукой потянула тяжелую дверь, лишь кое-где тронутую гнилью. Дверь медленно отворилась, скрипнув только напоследок.  
И почти сразу же они услышали и другие звуки — тихие, далекие, но очень ясные в окружающей их тишине.  
Никогда еще Эйлуну не было так страшно. Арранс крепче сжала рукоять ножа, вгляделась в полумрак за дверью. Видны были только дыры в полу да лестница, ведущая на второй этаж.  
Медленно, медленно они вошли внутрь.  
Арранс ткнула пальцем наверх. Эйлун на миг ужаснулся, что она предлагает разделиться, но нет — стоило вслушаться, и становилось ясно, что звуки доносятся сверху.  
Лестница на первый взгляд не внушала доверия, но и она, как оказалось, была лишь тронута гнилью, а не проедена насквозь. После каждого скрипа Арранс замирала — но ничего не случалось. Только звуки с каждым шагом становились слышнее.  
Кто-то напевал вполголоса.  
Мысли Эйлуна бросились вскачь. Может, это ловушка? Приманка? Кто мог бы напевать в таком месте — но не демоны же? Они попросту неспособны к такому. Кто мог бы забраться в одну из комнат брошенного, но еще не прогнившего дома и мурлыкать всем известную песенку — кто, если не человеческая девочка, пытающаяся как-то успокоиться в этом зловещем месте?..  
— Это "Дженни на черной дороге", — прошептала Арранс еле слышно. Эйлун кивнул. Песне был едва ли год, но ее распевали по всему Лоонуа, а то и за его пределами. 

Ах, милая Дженни, что ищешь ты тут?..  
Ведь солнце садится и тени растут...

Я хворост ищу, чтоб домой принести...  
От холода матушку надо спасти...

Песня звучала еще более жалобно, чем Эйлун помнил.

Уже не так медленно они прокрались по коридору до самой дальней комнаты. Было совершенно ясно, что тот — или та, — кто напевает песню, находится именно там.  
Арранс пригнулась у приоткрытой двери, сделала нетерпеливый жест — открывай, мол. Эйлун сглотнул. Он прекрасно понимал, что пусть лучше первым войдет он, как тот, кем можно пожертвовать. Было страшно до одури. Но вместе с тем его грызло нетерпение — они зашли так далеко и почти достигли цели. Почти спасли Лоррин.  
Медленно он поднял руку и толкнул дверь. Эта открывалась вовнутрь.  
Пение смолкло.  
На несколько ужасающих мгновений снова воцарилась тишина, а потом Эйлун увидел ее.  
В нарядном, но уже очень грязном желтом платье она сидела, вжавшись в угол и обхватив колени руками. Темные волосы были растрепаны, один чулок сполз, башмаки в тине, на коленке красуется царапина. Не было никакого сомнения, что это действительно дочь Хедры, настолько они были похожи.  
Она подняла на Эйлуна большие серые глаза.  
— Вы пришли за мной? — спросила она тем же мелодичным голосом, который напевал слова песенки.  
— Да, — с облегчением ответил Эйлун. — Да, Лоррин. Пойдем отсюда скорее.  
Краем глаза он увидел, что Арранс тоже вошла и стоит у порога, будто готовая в любой момент... что?  
Лоррин замотала головой, еще больше растрепывая волосы.  
— Никуда я не пойду, — заявила она капризным тоном.  
— Эйлун, — напряженно сказала Арранс. — Назад.  
— Не пойду! — выкрикнула Лоррин, и весь дом отозвался ей протяжным стоном, громко треснула доска где-то внизу, что-то рухнуло с грохотом.  
Эйлун попятился.  
Что-то было очень не так.  
А потом Лоррин улыбнулась — и эта улыбка была куда шире, чем положено обычной человеческой девочке.  
— И вы не пойдете, — пообещала она нежно, поднимаясь на ноги. — Никуда не пойдете, а потом я навещу тех, кто вас послал... нет, отдай.  
Она протянула руку, и после недолгой борьбы нож вырвался из руки Арранс и оказался в ее руке. Арранс отступила, вжалась спиной в стену. Эйлун в панике прижался рядом, с трудом держа себя в руках. Он бросился бы прочь, если бы Арранс не сжала его плечо до боли.  
— Хотя вы можете попытаться сбежать, — задумчиво протянула Лоррин. — Столько серебра... я никогда столько не видела. И эти ягоды...  
— Если ты позволишь нам уйти, мы никому не скажем, что нашли тебя, — очень спокойно проговорила Арранс. — Даже Хедре.  
Лоррин скорчила гримасу — куда страшнее, чем Эйлун мог представить, но все же совершенно очевидно детскую.  
— Хедра вас послала... Это все Тиб, она так кричала, когда увидела. Неудивительно, что она хочет от меня избавиться.  
— Что?.. — переспросила Арранс. — Избавиться?  
— Я терпела! — с досадой бросила Лоррин, и дом опять вздрогнул. — Я терпела, покуда могла. Но он снова сунул руку мне между ног. Бормотал что-то о том, что я его любимая маленькая девочка. Меня так только Хедра могла называть! И мое терпение лопнуло.  
— Тиб? Он правда это сделал?  
— Ну да. И получил по заслугам. Только Хедра увидела, и... она бы всех переполошила воплями. Я не хотела это слушать. А теперь вы, — Лоррин сделала шаг вперед. — Разберусь с вами, а потом вернусь за ней. Наверняка она рыдает по Тибу, ей будет лучше тоже...  
— Нет, она любит тебя, — вырвалось у Эйлуна.  
Лоррин замерла.  
— Да, любит, — повторил он. И, чувствуя непонятное, но большое облегчение, продолжил: — Она просила нас вернуть тебя обратно. Вернуть ее девочку, которую утащили демоны.  
Лоррин замотала головой:  
— Она видела, кто я! Не было никаких других, только я! Она видела, что я сделала с Тибом!  
— Точно, — внезапно сказала Арранс. — Она видела, что ты сделала. А до этого она успела услышать, что говорил он. И поэтому выбежала из дома — чтобы защитить тебя.  
Лицо Лоррин исказилось еще сильнее, черты поплыли.  
— Они никогда не были счастливой парой, — заторопился Эйлун. — Он ее бил, она хотела ребенка, но не могла зачать... а потом появилась ты.  
— Он поколотил ее с утра, и Хедра убежала в лес, — медленно сказала Лоррин скрипучим, нечеловеческим голосом. — Она была в отчаянии. Шла, не разбирая дороги. И нашла лесной круг, и красивого маленького ребеночка среди бледных поганок.  
— Это была ты.  
— Это была я, — кивнула Лоррин. — Хедра сразу меня пожалела. Ей не было дела до того, что она нашла меня в лесу. И она взяла меня домой, и по дороге пообещала, что будет меня любить, как если бы я правда у нее родилась. Хотя она не хотела детей, это Тиб требовал...  
— Поэтому она и не ходила к Сильену на самом деле, — осенило Эйлуна. — Хотя... нет, как такое может быть? Хедра сказала, что тебе восемь лет, но если ты...  
Лоррин рассмеялась, и ее смех был как маленький колокольчик. Она заложила руки за спину, улыбнулась уже не так пугающе — почти мечтательно.  
— Хедра нашла меня год назад, — сказала она. — Я так быстро выросла. Я ее золотце. Никто меня у нее не отнимет, так она говорила. Никто не должен был сомневаться... это было просто. Людей так просто заставить поверить.  
Эйлун снова почувствовал, как сердце сжала невидимая рука. Лоррин говорила с такой убежденностью, да и в самом деле — никто, никто в деревне не заподозрил ничего, иначе давно бы пригласили ловчую, не эту, так другую, люди так легко верят в то, во что хотели бы поверить...  
— Она каждый день плела мне косы, — сказала вдруг Лоррин тихо. — Пела эти глупые песенки. Выбирала самые сладкие яблоки. Покупала мне разноцветные ленты, новое платье каждый год...  
— Она тебя любит, — повторил Эйлун как мог мягко. — Она хочет, чтобы ты вернулась.  
Арранс отпустила его плечо и больно пихнула локтем в бок, но он не смел отвести взгляд от маленькой девочки посреди комнаты.  
— Она улыбалась, глядя на Тиба, — зло выплюнула Лоррин. — Говорила, какая сказочная у нее семья. Как ей повезло.  
Эйлун покачал головой.  
— Ей повезло с тобой. Это ведь ты сделала так, чтобы он больше ее не бил?  
— Это было ее самым большим желанием. Самым сокровенным. Семья и мирная жизнь, спокойная, никаких побоев, никаких ссор. Это было не так уж сложно, выполнять ее желание...  
Лоррин замолчала, как будто задумавшись.  
— Разве так уж нужно ее убивать? — тихо спросила Арранс. — И других в деревне. Они все беспокоятся за тебя. И за Хедру тоже.  
— Лучше бы за себя тревожились, — огрызнулась Лоррин. — И Хедра! Она пообещала! Она обещала любить меня, и заботиться обо мне, и никогда, никогда-никогда меня не бросать!  
— У вас был настоящий договор, — изумленно выдохнула Арранс.  
— Да! И не я его нарушила! Не я!  
Эйлун посмотрел на Арранс, она посмотрела на него. Кто знает, о чем думала ловчая, но в ее взгляде Эйлун не увидел того, что могло бы заставить его передумать.  
И тогда он осторожно, словно ступая по тонкому льду, спросил:  
— А какое твое желание исполняла Хедра?..  
Что-то в лице Лоррин дрогнуло, поползло, на миг открывая настоящее, искреннее выражение беспомощности. Всего мгновение она выглядела на человеческие восемь лет, а потом снова захлопнулась, как раковина.  
— А не скажу, — скрипуче проговорила она.  
— А и не надо, — передразнила ее Арранс, и Лоррин вытаращилась на нее в удивлении. — Главное, что ваш договор по-прежнему в силе.  
— Что?.. Это как?  
— Хедра тебя не бросала, — с большой уверенностью сказала Арранс. — Это ты убежала от нее в лес, и она не смогла тебя догнать. Поэтому она послала нас — чтобы мы вернули тебя ей. И она сказала, что тебя утащили демоны, потому что иначе никто бы ей не поверил.  
Лоррин переступила с ноги на ногу, опять напоминая обычную девочку.  
— Но она так кричала, — с сомнением протянула она. — Когда увидела Тиба. И меня.  
— Она испугалась не тебя, а за тебя, — заверил ее Эйлун. — А еще иногда люди вскрикивают просто от неожиданности. Или от вида крови. Особенно если это человек, которого они знали. А потом она очень плакала, потому что не смогла тебя догнать, и решила, что ты больше не вернешься.  
Он не был полностью в этом уверен. Но слезы Хедры были неподдельными — и она явно рыдала не по покойному мужу. И умоляла вернуть дочь, и вовсе не казалась тронувшейся рассудком.  
— Если ты вернешься, — добавил Эйлун, — она сперва тоже будет плакать, но уже от радости. А потом купит тебе новую красивую ленту, отведет домой, накормит тем, что ты любишь, и снова заплетет тебе косы. И никогда, никогда-никогда даже не подумает нарушить ваш договор.  
Лоррин шмыгнула носом. Она снова выглядела почти совсем как ребенок, ни нечеловеческой ухмылки, ни красных искр в глазах, даже голос ее снова стал мелодичным, как раньше.  
— Почем ты знаешь?  
Эйлун осторожно улыбнулся и развел руками.  
— Хедра купит ленту у меня, я же на самом деле торговец.  
— Врешь, — заявила ему Лоррин. — На самом деле ты другой, я чувствую. Ты... жил здесь раньше, да?  
В ее голосе не было угрозы, только любопытство, но Эйлун все равно почувствовал, как по спине ползут ледяные мурашки.  
— Нет, не здесь, — выговорил он онемевшими губами. — И это было давно, с тех пор я...  
— Ты боишься! — объявила Лоррин. Потом повернулась к Арранс и ткнула в ее сторону пальцем. — А ты нет. А ты да, — снова указала на Эйлуна. Снова на Арранс. — А ты нет. Мэри, Мэри, дай проверю, что растет в твоем саду... ага!  
Последнее слово считалки пришлось на Эйлуна, и он снова вздрогнул, но... такой Лоррин, маленькой девочки Лоррин, по-настоящему бояться было сложно. Она выглядела как ребенок, вела себя как ребенок — и, даже зная, кто она на самом деле, было трудно не начать вести себя с ней, как с ребенком.  
— И что это значит? — спросила Арранс.  
Лоррин хихикнула.  
— Ему страшно, а тебе нет. Но он хочет сбежать, а ты договориться, а не поймать меня. Так что, пожалуй, я вам поверю. Что вас послала Хедра, и что она хочет, чтобы я вернулась.  
Эйлун ощутил, как рядом позволила себе расслабиться Арранс, но самого его напряжение не отпускало.  
— И ты... вернешься? Как Лоррин? И все будет хорошо?  
Лоррин надула губы.  
— Ну конечно! Я держу свои обещания.  
Однако она не двинулась с места. Посмотрела на Эйлуна, склонив голову к плечу, и внезапно он понял, что должен сделать, несмотря на страх.  
— Хорошо, Лоррин, — сказал он, шагнув вперед и протянул ей руку. — Пойдем отсюда скорее.  
— Ладно, — сказала Лоррин и взяла его за руку. Запрокинула голову и посмотрела на него снизу вверх большими серыми глазами.  
— Отведи меня домой. Отведи меня к маме. 

*  
Хедра скупила бы у Эйлуна все ленты, если бы он согласился взять деньги. Но он продал ей только одну, самую красивую, с золотой каймой, а остальные отдал так.  
Арранс и его чествовали как героев, что было странно, но скорее приятно. После спешно собранной праздничной трапезы Эйлун наконец ощутил, насколько же устал за это утро, пробормотал какие-то извинения и направился было в сторону сеновала, но его перехватил Мейвин и увлек к костру скоморохов. Ему натащили плащей, налили вина, потребовали было рассказа во всех подробностях, но Эйлун так клевал носом, что его все же оставили в покое.  
Труппе же покоя не было — на радостях и Донерт, и все прочие вспомнили про прерванное выступление и потребовали все с самого начала, а потом повторить на бис. Эйлун проснулся было от радостных воплей, сопровождавших особо удачные шутки, повернулся на другой бок и снова задремал.  
Когда он проснулся в следующий раз, было куда тише. Рядом сидела Арранс и поджаривала на прутике истекающий соком кусок мяса.  
Эйлун приподнялся на локте.  
— Ты чего тут? — спросил он и откашлялся. Голос после сна звучал хрипло.  
— Я все думаю, — задумчиво сказала ловчая. — Думаю, что прошло уже три месяца с тех пор, как мне пришлось действительно ловить демона. Притом, что я не бедствую и не гоняюсь за работой.  
Эйлун выбрался из-под плаща и сел, по давней привычке скрестив ноги.  
— И что?  
— А то, что... ладно, мне самой себя странно слышать, но я скажу: может, не всех демонов нужно ловить. И не всех — изгонять. Вот и сейчас не пришлось. Куда чаще люди просят меня... поговорить с ними.  
— Поговорить, — повторил Эйлун. — С демонами.  
— Да. Узнать, что они требуют, что хотят. На что согласны, чтобы не трогать поля или не красть коз. Знаешь, ведь... если бы они хотели нас всех перебить, у них бы это уже вышло.  
— Кое-кого перебили же, — буркнул Эйлун. Чем дальше, тем больше ему не нравился оборот, который принимал этот разговор.  
— Мы не можем знать точно, что случилось, — возразила Арранс, вынула прутик из огня и внимательно осмотрела мясо. На Эйлуна она старательно не глядела. — Мы не знаем, что на самом деле произошло... в тех областях, которые нам недоступны. Мы видим только последствия.  
Она сняла мясо с прутика, размахнулась и забросила его в далекие кусты. Оттуда немедля послышалось чавканье, а потом из кустов высунулась четырехглазая собачья морда, оглядела их слишком красными глазами и спряталась обратно.  
— А последствия таковы, — продолжила Арранс, — что у некоторых демонов... и у некоторых людей... действительно получается жить рядом, не причиняя друг другу вреда. И я думаю...  
— Скажи это Тибу.  
— Он ее домогался, — парировала Арранс. — Сам виноват.  
Эйлун вздохнул.  
— Я не собираюсь его оправдывать. Но вообще-то для того и существуют законы, чтобы...  
— Законы? Сейчас? Кто их устанавливает, король, который заперся в своем замке и только и знает, что воспевать красоту королевы? Сейчас в каждом городе, считай, собственные законы пишут. Жить как-то надо ведь.  
— Как-то надо жить, — согласился Эйлун, чтобы закончить этот разговор. И понял вдруг, что по большому счету Арранс права. Как-то жить надо, раз уж так вышло, что мир стал не таким, как прежде.  
— Я думаю, что мне не помешал бы помощник, — сказала Арранс и покосилась на Эйлуна. — Что скажешь?  
— Помощник? Я?..  
— Ну да. Мне нравится, что ты хоть и боишься, но не теряешь голову от страха. И даже в таком состоянии слышишь, что я тебе говорю. Знания, опять же... ты, конечно, не знахарь, но от вида крови шарахаться не будешь и рану перевязать сможешь. Сплошная выгода.  
Она кривовато улыбнулась, и Эйлуну захотелось улыбнуться в ответ. Вместо этого он потряс головой.  
— Выгода, значит? А мне какая выгода к тебе в помощники идти?  
— Ну, это всяко интереснее торговли вразнос. Хотя, наверное, я поспешила — в такой компании у тебя бесплатные представления каждый день. Куда уж моей работе...  
— Мне надо подумать, — только и сказал Эйлун.  
Некоторое время они сидели молча. Эйлун, вопреки собственному намерению, не думал ни о чем, просто наслаждаясь теплом от костра, свежим воздухом, присутствием людей неподалеку и, в конце концов, просто радуясь тому, что все-таки жив.  
Потом он вспомнил вопрос, который крутился у него в голове весь путь обратно от бывшего святилища.  
— Как ты считаешь, — спросил он у ловчей, — Хедра ведь знала, кого нашла в чертовом круге? Знала, кого принесла домой? Или Лоррин и ей задурила голову?  
Арранс задумалась.  
— Мне кажется, — сказала она наконец, — Хедра знала с самого начала. Но ей было все равно. Просто им с Лоррин обоим нужна была помощь.


End file.
